<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Christmas Drabble #2 - Splat by learashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805135">2020 Christmas Drabble #2 - Splat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi'>learashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho instigates a snowball fight with Jun because apparently he has forgotten that Jun must win. Every. Single. Time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Christmas Drabble #2 - Splat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/gifts">Outdoorsy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. I asked for prompts on Twitter and I got some great suggestions. Thank you to everyone for the help. This one is for Outdoorsy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>SPLAT!</i><br/>
<br/>
The remnants of the snowball slid down the back of Jun's neck, stopping him in his tracks. Using his gloved hand to try and scrape away as much as possible he looked around for his attacker.<br/>
<br/>
At the back of the outdoor set where they were filming a Christmas special, Nino, Aiba and Ohno were sitting in a row on a small bench wearing varied expressions ranging from amusement (Nino), excitement (Aiba), to horror (Ohno). This left only one possible perpetrator.<br/>
<br/>
"Sho!" Jun spun on his heel and caught sight of Sho disappearing behind a tree. "I am going to kill you!"<br/>
<br/>
It was at that moment when Sho realized that he might have made a teensy tiny mistake. As Jun grabbed handfuls of snow and packed them into a tight ball and scowled so hard that his eyebrows formed one thick line, Sho realized that he was wrong. He had definitely made a HUGE mistake.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"We haven't finished filming yet, so please make sure that Sho stays alive long enough to wish the fans Merry Christmas,” Nino warned as snow began flying.<br/>
<br/>
“Speaking of filming…” Aiba pulled his phone out of his pocket and jumped to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
Nino grabbed him by the hem of his jacket and tugged him back down to his seat. “Hold on there Mr Tik-tok. Do you really want to risk becoming collateral damage?”<br/>
<br/>
Ohno flung his leg over Aiba’s lap, effectively pinning him down. “I wouldn't risk it; Jun looks like he means business.”<br/>
<br/>
Seeing the sense in his friend's words Aiba put his phone away, yelling, “Run Sho-chan, run!”<br/>
<br/>
“Have you been watching Forrest Gump again?” Nino drawled.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually I haven't watched it for ages. Do you want to come over to my place and watch it with me tonight?”<br/>
<br/>
Ohno nudged Aiba. “Um, I think you two should be concentrating on what's happening in front of us rather than making plans for later. Jun just caught up with Sho and things are getting ugly.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jun paused for a moment with the next snowball balanced on the palm of his hand as Sho blinked snow out of his eyes. He almost felt sorry for Sho, who was beginning to resemble a snowman due to the layer of white crusted over his clothes, hair, and face.<br/>
<br/>
A second later Jun regretted his moment of weakness as Sho tackled him, burying him face first in a deep snow drift. Close to defeat Jun rallied as he remembered a trick Aiba used to use when they were Juniors. He reached over, pulled up Sho’s trouser legs and began stuffing as much snow as he could grab into Sho’s boots.<br/>
<br/>
Sho yelped as his socks became soaked and he released Jun and tried to escape. Losing his footing as he did so he ended up flat on his back with Jun looming over him.<br/>
<br/>
Jun couldn't hide his triumphant grin. “Give up?”<br/>
<br/>
Sho balled up some snow and raised his hand with the intention of stuffing it down the front of Jun’s jacket, but a belated sense of self-preservation kicked in and he dropped the snow back to the ground and wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist instead.<br/>
<br/>
Jun brushed the snow from Sho's face and kissed the tip of his nose which was flushed red with cold.<br/>
<br/>
Aiba was suddenly beside them holding up his phone. “Can you do that again? I forgot to hit the record button.”<br/>
<br/>
Fifteen minutes later, as Nino and Ohno attempted to dig him out of the snow where he was buried up to his neck, Aiba, as always, found a bright side to his predicament. “At least I get to test if my new phone case is waterproof.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>